U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,532 (2003) to Rowley discloses a fuel vaporization system for carburetor type gasoline engines. A fuel vaporization chamber is in fluid communication with the gas tank. The fuel vaporization chamber is in thermal contact with the engine exhaust. The fuel vapors are sent to a molecule mixture box where water vapor is added. A fuel blower from the molecule mixture box sends the vapor mixture to the intake manifold. Fuel efficiency is increased.
What is needed is a fuel vaporization system tailored to an electronic fuel injected engine with multiple injectors. The present invention supplies such a device.
A gasoline fuel pump connects to a pressure regulator and reduces the fuel pressure to about 40-60 psi. The fuel enters a vaporization chamber which is heated by exhaust heat via the exhaust manifold. A metering needle valve supplies raw gas at a specific quantity to be vaporized before allowing another quantity of fuel to enter the heating chamber. The vaporized fuel leaves the heating chamber to the fuel rail to the existing fuel injectors. Water vapor is also injected into the air intake manifold. This invention is non-obvious because it improves mileage from 30 mpg to 43 mpg and eliminates two mechanical blowers and a molecule mixture box from the '532 patent.